Lista de Episodios
Esta es la lista de los episodios del anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, este abarca desde la saga de Prólogo — País de las Olas, hasta la saga de Misión de Recuperación de Sasuke, episodios 1 al 135, después de eso para dar tiempo al manga, se introducen la saga Relleno desde el episodio 136 al 220, con excepción de que el 141/142 y 220 tienen partes del manga. Luego de la saga Relleno, comienza la segunda temporada del anime llamada Naruto Shippūden (Naruto, Crónicas del Huracán en español), el cual comienza en la saga Misión del Rescate del Kazekage hasta actualmente en la saga Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Ataca, la cual va por el episodio 474. Algunos episodios son 2 o 3 capítulos de manga pasados a anime y otros son sólo relleno. El relleno son historias creadas por TV Tokyo para que el manga no se atrase a la serie, las cuales se unen a la trama original del Manga. En ocasiones estos rellenos sirven para aclarar dudas referentes al Manga, aunque la mayoría son historias alternas que el Manga no alcanza a abarcar. =Naruto= ''Arcos'' ''Prólogo — País de las Olas "'Prólogo — País de las Olas" es la primera saga del anime "Naruto", comprende los primeros 19 episodios, el opening que abarca es ROCKS y el ending es Wind. Exámenes Chūnin "Exámenes Chūnin" es la segunda saga oficial del anime Naruto. Comprende desde el episodio 20 hasta el episodio 67, los openings que abarcan son ROCKS (20-25), Haruka Kanata (25-52) y Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (53-67) y los endings que abarcan Wind (20-25), Harmonia (26-51), Viva★rock (52-64) y ALIVE (64-67). Destrucción de Konoha "Destrucción de Konoha" es la tercera saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 68 hasta el episodio 80, los openings que abarca son Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (68-78) y GO (79-80) y los endings que abarcan ALIVE (68-77), Ima Made Nando Mo (78-80) Búsqueda de Tsunade "Búsqueda de Tsunade" es la cuarta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 81 hasta el episodio 100, el opening que abarca es GO y los endings que abarcan Ima Made Nando Mo(81-89), Ryūsei (90-100). Misión de Escolta en el País del Té '''"Misión de Escolta en el País del Té" es la quinta saga oficial (primera exclusiva del anime) del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 102 hasta el 106, los openings que abarca son GO (102-103) y Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (104-106) y los endings que abarca son Ryūsei (102-103), Mountain a Go Go two (104-106) y Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128). ''Misión de Recuperación de Sasuke "'Misión de Recuperación de Sasuke" es la sexta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 107 hasta el 135, los openings que abarca son Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (107-128) y No Boy, No Cry (128-135) y los endings que abarcan son Mountain a Go Go two (106-115), Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128) y Nakushita Kotoba (129-135). Relleno Esta saga se nombra "'''Relleno". Es la séptima y última saga oficial de la primera parte de la serie. Comprende desde el episodio 136 hasta el 220, los openings que abarca son No Boy, No Cry (136-153), Namikaze Satellite (154-178), Re:member (179-202) y Yura Yura (203-220), y los endings que abarca son Nakushita Kotoba (136-141), Speed (142-153), Soba ni iru kara (154-165), Parade (166-178), Yellow Moon (179-191), Pinocchio (192-202) y Scenario (203-220). Es una saga hecha de Relleno que se hizo para que el MANGA se adelantará, tiene algunos capítulos del Manga también. =Naruto Shippūden= ''Arcos'' ''Misión del Rescate del Kazekage "'Misión del Rescate del Kazekage" es la octava saga oficial de la serie y la primera saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que comprende los primeros 32 episodios. Los openings que abarca son Hero's Come Back y Distance, y los endings son Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star, Michi ~ to you all y KIMI MONOGATARI. Misión Reconocimiento del Puente de Cielo y Tierra "Misión Reconocimiento del Puente de Cielo y Tierra" es la novena saga oficial de la serie y la segunda saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 33 hasta el 53, el opening que abarca es Distance, y los endings son KIMI MONOGATARI y Mezamero! Yasei. Los Doce Guardianes Ninja "Los Doce Guardianes Ninja" es la decimoprimer saga oficial de la serie y la tercera saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 54 hasta el 71, el opening que abarca es BLUE BIRD, y los endings son Sunao na Niji y Broken Youth. Misión Subyugación de Akatsuki "Misión Subyugación de Akatsuki" es la decimosegunda saga oficial de la serie y la cuarta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 72 hasta el 88, los opening que abarca son BLUE BIRD y CLOSER, y los endings son Broken Youth y Long Kiss Goodbye. Aparición del Tres Colas "Aparición del Tres Colas" es la decimotercer saga oficial de la serie y la quinta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 89 hasta el 112, los opening que abarca son CLOSER y Hotaru no Hikari, y los endings son Long Kiss Goodbye, BACCHIKOI y Shinkokyuu. Misión Persecución de Itachi "Misión Persecución de Itachi" es la decimocuarta saga oficial de la serie y la sexta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Hay pequeñas sagas que comprenden el mismo arco: Kakashi Gaiden, Relato de Jiraiya el Galante y Batalla Predestinada entre Hermanos. Comprende desde el episodio 113 hasta el 143, los opening que abarca son Hotaru no Hikari y Sign, y los endings son Shinkokyuu, My ANSWER y Omae Dattanda. Liberación del Seis Colas "Liberación del Seis Colas" es la decimoquinta saga oficial de la serie y la séptima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 144 hasta el 151, el opening que abarca es Sign, y los endings son Omae Dattanda y For You. Asalto de Pain "Asalto de Pain" es la decimosexta saga oficial de la serie y la octava saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el capítulo 152 hasta el 175, los opening que abarca son Sign y Toumei Datta Sekai y los endings son For You, Jitensha y Utakata Hanabi. Arco del pasado: El lugar de Konoha "Arco del pasado: El lugar de Konoha" es la decimoséptima saga oficial de la serie y la novena saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 176 hasta el 196, los opening que abarca son Toumei Datta Sekai y Diver, y los endings son Utakata Hanabi, U can do it! y Mayonaka no Orchestra. Reunión de los Cinco Kages "La Reunión de los Cinco Kages" es la decimooctava saga oficial de la serie y la décima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 197 hasta el episodio 222, los opening que abarca son Diver y Lovers, y los endings son Mayonaka no Orchestra, Freedom y Yokubou o Sakebe!!!. Vida Paradisíaca en un Barco "Vida Paradisíaca en un Barco" es la decimonovena saga oficial de la serie y la decimoprimer saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 223 hasta el 242. Los opening que abarca son Lovers y Newsong, y los endings son ''Yokubou o Sakebe!!! , Place to Try , y By My Side, '' Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Conteo Regresivo "Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Conteo Regresivo" es la vigésima saga oficial de la serie y la decimosegunda saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Ésta saga comprende desde el episodio 243 hasta al 256. El opening que abarca es Newsong, y su ending es By My Side. Los dos predestinados "Los dos predestinados" es la vigésimo primer saga oficial de la serie y la décimo tercera saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Celebrando los 10 años de emisión continua del anime, esta saga comprende desde el episodio 257 hasta el 260. El opening que abarca es Totsugeki rokku y su ending es Cascade. Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Confrontación "Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Confrontación" es la vigésimo segunda saga oficial de la serie y la decimocuarta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que comprende del episodio 261 al 321. Los openings que abarca son Totsugeki rokku, Moshimo y Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu y sus endings son Kono Koe Karashite, MOTHER, Sayonara Memory, I Can Hear y Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~. Chikara La Saga "Chikara" es la vigésimo tercer saga oficial de la serie y la decimoquinta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que comprende desde el episodio #290 hasta el #295. El opening que la abarca es Moshimo, y su ending es MOTHER. Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Clímax "Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi: Clímax" es la vigésimo quinta saga oficial de la serie y la decimoséptima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que abarca los episodios del #322 al #375. Los openings que abarca son Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu, Tsuki no Ōki-sa y Guren ; y los ending son Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~, Black Night Town, Niji, FLAME, Never Change y Dame Dame Da. Kakashi: La Sombra de las Operaciones Encubiertas ANBU "Kakashi: La Sombra de las Operaciones Encubiertas ANBU" es la vigésimo sexta saga oficial de la serie y la decimooctava saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Esta saga empezó en el episodio 349 y finalizó en el 361. Los openings que abarca son Tsuki no Ōki-sa y Guren y los endings es Niji y FLAME. Nacimiento del Jinchūriki del Diez Colas '''Nacimiento del Jinchūriki del Diez Colas es la vigésimo séptima saga oficial de la serie y la decimonovena saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comienza en el episodio #376 hasta el episodio #426. El opening que abarca es Silhouette y Wind y los ending son FLAME, Never Change, Dame Dame Da y Niji no Sora. ''Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Ataca 'Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Ataca' es la vigésimo octava saga oficial de la serie y la vigésima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comienza en el episodio #427 hasta el #431 y posteriormente del #459 hasta la actualidad del anime. Los opening que abarca son Wind y Blood Circulator y los ending son Niji no Sora, Ao no Rarabai y Pino and Amélie. El Respaldo de Naruto ~La Maravilla de los Amigos~ 'El Respaldo de Naruto ~La Maravilla de los Amigos~' es la vigésimo novena saga oficial de la serie y la vigésima primer saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Inicia a partir del episodio #394 y finaliza en el episodio #413. Los opening que abarca son Silhouette y Wind, los ending Spinning World y Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku. El Manual Shinobi de Jiraiya ~La Leyenda de Naruto el Héroe~ 'El Manual Shinobi de Jiraiya ~La Leyenda de Naruto el Héroe~' es la trigésima saga oficial de la serie y la vigésima segunda saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Inicia a partir del episodio #432 hasta el #450 en el anime. El opening que abarca es LINE, los endings Troublemaker y Son'na kimi, Kon'na boku. Itachi Shinden-hen [[Libro de Itachi Shinden ~Luz y Oscuridad~|Itachi Shinden-hen]] es la trigésimo primera saga oficial de la serie y la vigésima tercera saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Iniciara a partir del episodio #451. El opening que abarca es LINE, el ending es Son'na kimi, Kon'na boku. ''Referencias en:List of Animated Media Categoría:Complementos de la Serie